Cole and Phoebe - Shimmer - SEQUEL!!!!
by RDC LittlePiperHalliwell
Summary: A sequel to Phoebe and Cole's romance, along with a little argumental talk from Leo,Piper,Cole, and Paige.


***"Love's Conflicts"***  
  
"That's not a good excuse Piper! I would rather him die then to be here when Phoebe's child is born who knows what could happen then?!" Leo looks at Paige and sighs, "Paige, I understand how you must feel but he needs to be here….Phoebe loves him and I'm sure he still loves her and you need to understand that because well…he's going to be around for a very long time, no matter what we want or need." Cole helps Phoebe to her feet. "That's right Paige, he is…believe it or not, even if we don't want him here we don't have a choice, because Phoebe loves him and that's all that matters and that's final, okay? Case closed!" Piper said in a frustrated and pissed off tone. Paige turned and looked Cole straight in the eye. "If you just so much lay one hand on Phoebe or anyone good and innocent you will die got that 'pal'?" Paige turned and left the room and ran up to the attic. "That girl has got to learn to channel that anger or I'm going to have to make her!" Piper said to Phoebe. "Piper…she's just worried about me and you okay? I mean we are her sisters, shouldn't she care what happens to us?" Piper leans against the wall, "that's not a good reason Phoebe, I mean I care what happens to you and to Paige, but I'm accepting Cole being a demon, I cooped before when he was Belthazor now its just another thing to coop with and I swear if she doesn't coop soon I will just…" Piper threw her hands at a plant hanging in the room and it blew up. Leo put his arms around Piper, "Piper….uh, honey this is a serious matter concerning you and your sisters but uh, blowing up or exploding isn't going to help us anymore then Paige trying to kill or destroy Cole, okay? Honey? Can we just…uh, can we just relax?" Piper breaths in and breaths out, "1…2…3…you know what? No, we cannot just relax, Leo this is a serious issue and it is hard to get past." Phoebe crosses her arms, "hello? Hi, remember me? Great because I thought this was about me and Cole, not you and Leo…can we just, just, concentrate on the situation at hand here?" Piper groans in frustration, "alright Phoebe fine, but first thing we should do is check in on Paige don't you think that's a great idea, Leo?" Leo looks at her and grasps what she's saying, "yeah Piper, a really great one, we'll just be upstairs if you need us Phoebe, Cole.." Leo holds Piper close and orbs out and into the attic. "Phoebe, remember how I told you I saw your premonitions?" Phoebe looked at him and nodded, "sure Cole, why what's so important about them…?" Cole smiled at her and pulls her close to him. "Well Phoebe…I need to know something, are you uh happy you're, pregnant?" Phoebe touched his face, "Cole…." -she looks deep in his eyes and sighs-"….I am, but are you?" Cole smiles but his pain and confusion shows through. "I don't know yet Phoebe, do you think I am?" Phoebe lowers her eyes, "I'm not sure, but, it is feasible, don't you think?" Cole tries to smile but it fails, "Phoebe, I am happy, believe me, but….I'm also worried, not just about us, or even me, but, about you, and about the baby, what do you think will happen?" Phoebe doesn't answer, but her silence is answer enough for Cole. "See? You yourself don't even know about that."  
  
Paige was going through the book of shadows when Leo and Piper had orbed in. "Look Paige, I don't care if you don't trust Cole okay? I just care that you are totally against Phoebe's love life decisions! I mean Paige…!" -Leo stops Piper by putting a hand on her arm, "be gentle Piper…"-- "Paige…what I mean to say is that we really need to support Phoebe even if some of her decisions are a little…uh, short handed. Okay Paige? Can you do that for Phoebe, for me, for everyone's sanity, well….what everyone has of sanity if they aren't already insane." Paige sighs and puts the book aside, "Piper, I support Phoebe 100% of the way, I just, well, I just don't think I can accept Cole for who he is or for who he will be." Piper looks at Leo for help. "Would you, no, could you please Leo…can you just…" -Leo looks to Paige; "Its not just about Cole, Paige. Its also about Phoebe and Phoebe's unborn child, I know that may be hard to coop with but just look at Piper, she cooped and when Prue was here well, she learned to coop by giving him a level; for example, it started with demon, then it moved to evil, then it turned to innocent, and well…it would have gone farther, he saved Piper's and Phoebe's life along with Prue's he had tempus reset time so they could fix the problem." Paige sighs, "Leo, I can never accept Cole, even if Prue learned to it doesn't necessarily mean the same for me, so…let it go, okay?" Piper goes over to Paige and sits next to her, "we cannot just let it go, Paige, Phoebe needs us now, more then ever, even more then she needs us when a demon attacks, because of the new, shocking information….and if you don't support this I'll just…well I might fall into alcoholism, is that what you want? For me to be a drunk? Or for me to just…" -she throws her hands and the window glass shatters, "oh! I…I didn't mean to do that I was just trying to…" she doesn't finish-- "Piper. Piper calm down and relax a bit okay? You need to relax otherwise you might end up…" -Paige chimes in, "burning down the manor…"-- "Now you decide to help, now?! When it involves me but not Phoebe? Paige, get a grip and get into the real world, this isn't about you its about Phoebe and Cole damnit!" Piper gets up and leaves the attic and goes to her room. "Will Piper and Phoebe hate me for the rest of my life for not accepting Cole?" Leo looks at her without a knowing answer. "Alright, fine…so maybe I am being selfish about this, and that is a maybe, but look Leo, Cole has a bad record, and frankly that's reason enough not to trust him, so there!" Paige orbs out and into her room. Leo sighs and orbs out and into his and Piper's room.  
  
"Cole, this isn't about your being the Source anymore this is about my flaming and shooting fireballs and…and…and my being pregnant! I am not just worried about the baby or me, I'm worried about you, Piper, and especially Paige. I know Paige hates you, she made it clear, but I am her sister so I have to deal the bad cards in the deck before dealing the good ones."  
  
***"Showdown"***  
  
Paige orbs into the kitchen. "Look, Phoebe, I know that, but Paige hates me so I just don't care, I don't know what to say anymore, its very, very confusing. And I'm very, very unhappy, not with you but with mine, yours, Piper's, Leo's, and especially Paige's situation." Phoebe clears her throat, "Paige! Hi, how are you, are you okay, can I get you anything sweetie?" Paige shakes her head, "no, Phoebe, please…nothing thanks, Phoebe I had a long talk with Leo and Piper and I know you love Cole, I respect that, but I don't trust Cole, and as long as he is living here with us, you will not see me look at you with the respect that I use to, you will just get a warm loving look, but not respect, and not any of my help with dealing your cards, so there, and as for you Cole, if you are even 10 feet within the area of which I am standing I will kick your sorry demonic Source ass!" Cole glares at Paige, "don't worry, I wouldn't want to be in the same room as a woman who cannot support her own sister." Phoebe gets in between them. "Whoa! Hold on, just a minute! You two have got problems, I understand that but you…" -she motions to Paige-- "…cannot threaten my fiancee' and think I will stand for it, and you," -she motions to Cole-- "….cannot treat my sister that way even if she doesn't support my decision." Cole looks at Phoebe and then to Paige, "I'm sorry if you do not trust me Paige, but…it wasn't my choice to have the Source's valid powers in me, okay?" Paige stares at him a minute, "no, Cole…I know that, but believe you me, I don't trust demons, okay? So I'm sorry If I'm cautious about that but, learn to deal, its obvious Phoebe never will, but maybe there's hope for you," with that Paige orbed out.  
  
"Look, honey, you really need to talk to Paige," --Piper crosses her arms, "excuse me? what did you call the scene in the attic? Serendipity?" Leo sighs, "no, I'm sorry, look what I meant was can you try to talk to Paige, again?" Piper sighs, "I don't know, Leo, Paige is a little off the edge of her block and...." --Leo inturrupts, "all she needs is someone to guide her, steer her in the right direction Piper, you know....like Prue use to for you and Phoebe." Piper lowers her eyes and some tears stream down her face. "I don't think I can steer anyone anywhere if I can't even make the right decisions for myself, Prue was like a super witch with all the skills, while on the lower hand I'm just me, Piper Halliwell, and I'm just some witch who is dealing hard here...." Leo pulls her close to him and kisses her forehead. "I know its hard Piper, really I do sweetheart, but we can get through this, we've been in tougher situations together then this one, remember the day of our wedding?" Piper giggles and sighs. "Prue turned my day into a day all about Prue, I remember she crashed through the house on a motorcycle with that TJ bar guy, and she completely wrecked the day....it was a horrible, yet, romantic day." Leo smiles to himself remembering their wedding day.Piper remembers the day too and she has a flash back.  
  
[Flash back: Piper comes out of her room and catches Prue and Phoebe.Piper says: "Hold it right there. Whats wrong?" Phoebe looks cheerful and responds quick "boy bands. theres just too many of them, don't you think?" Piper's eyes are locked on their faces, Phoebe's smiling, while Prue looks out of it; she's nervous to be around Piper at that moment. End Of Flash Back.]  
  
Leo looks Piper in the eye, "we will get through this Piper, trust me, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you or to your sisters. Relax a little and we'll get through this. But don't drink, okay?" Piper smiles a bit, "I'm not promising anything..."  
  
Cole looks into Phoebe's eyes, "Phoebe, if you love me I love you, you know that, and if you get angry with me I'll still love and be with you, you know that too, but do you know that if I'm mad or if I'm in danger that you're always there to confort me and at that moment in our lives, I respect you more then anything in the world, I respect you no matter what, but at that moment, its as if nothing else matters but you, nothing can be done at that moment to hurt how I feel about you because in that one little moment, it is eternity in your eyes." Phoebe's heart goes out to Cole and she throws her arms around him and kisses him passionately. "I love you too Cole, and I know you'll be with me for all my years, and I know that even if our feelings about the unborn child within me are very mixed up, we will learn all we will need to learn, to be better parents then we were before that time when we were lost, confused, scared, and doubtful. I love you Cole Turner, forever and always."  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
should this fan fiction continue?  
  
or  
  
should I post a new fan fiction?  
  
or  
  
all of the above?  
  
www.fanfiction.net 


End file.
